Honest Game Trailers - Uncharted
Uncharted is the 67th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by [[Spencer Gilbert|'Spencer Gilbert']], Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first three games in the action-adventure third-person shooter platform video game series Uncharted. It was published on October 13, 2015. Uncharted was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Uncharted on YouTube "What if Tomb Raider was a dude?" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Uncharted Script From the developer whose name made a lot more sense when they were making goofy platformers about animal men Dog comes the series that dared to ask, "What if Tomb Raider was a dude?" Uncharted Enter the world of Uncharted and get ready to take on devious puzzles, dangerous enemies, and a truly unreasonable amount of climbing. And now you can experience it all in slightly higher definition, unless your mom wouldn't buy you a PS3. Then you've never played any of this stuff. Man, isn't being an adult great? Dive into a series that convinced Naughty Dog to stop making whimsical games about bandicoots and start making games about guns, ladies, and one-liners. As you experience some of the most impressive presentation ever to be wrapped around an average third-person cover shooter. Featuring the original game that set the standard in the action genre for storytelling, set pieces, and fat suits Drake's Fortune; the sequel that blew everyone's expectations out of the water with bigger and better everything 2: Among Thieves; and the third game that, uh, just kinda made par 3: Drake's Deception. But the part on the sinking ship was pretty cool, right? Immerse yourself in the rich storyline of the Uncharted franchise, where you'll take on the role of Drake, a wisecracking thief who started from the bottom, now he's here. And embark on a series of globetrotting adventures alongside sidekicks, mentors who are too old for this sh*t ['''Sully:' "I'm too old for this bull***!"], love interests Frazer and other love interests Fisher. Then battle against a variety of nefarious villains in plotlines worthy of a Hollywood movie -- until everyone turns into zombies or mutants or something in the third act. Spoilers! Prepare yourself for some of the most thrilling and least interactive action sequences video gaming has to offer. Where you'll perform death-defying feats by holding a direction and occasionally tapping a button, in the modern equivalent of ''Dragon's Lair. Then push yourself through the standard third-person cover shooting, puzzles where they give you the solutions, and endless hours of climbing ['''Chloe:' "And still more climbing." Nathan: "Yeah, that's usually how it goes."]. Until you get to the next awesome set piece! Awesome! Strap in for the multiplayer that no one was really asking for -- until they started giving it away for free! Where you'll remember that the shooting is not the best part of these games. And experience the mode so tacked-on that they forgot to put it in the collection. So sit back, relax, and dig that ancient Mayan statuette out from your underwear drawer, and get ready to experience the series that's almost the pinnacle of cinematic action gaming, because ''Last of Us 2 still hasn't been announced yet! Starring: Indiana Jones Drake; Skeezy Burt Reynolds "Sully" Sullivan; April O'Neil Fisher; Girl Drake Frazer; British Drake Flynn; Jason Statham Cutter; Vaas Navarro; Bane Lazarevic; and Helen Mirren Marlowe. Charted: Naughty Dog's Fortune Elena, and Sully stand around a well Sully:' "Well, well, well." ''Nathan: "Ha ha, that's cute."'' ''Elena: "What?"'' ''Nathan: "Because it's a well."'' Changed my mind. F*** this game. Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about 'Uncharted 4. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Uncharted has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Zachery Bennett of Entertainment Buddha said the video "critiques the series in a palatable manner thanks to their affinity for humor." He also argued that "As funny as the trailer is regarded by viewers, developers could and should look to these honest trailers as a source of genuine assessment. The video doesn’t knock the game’s quality to the point of deterrence, however, as the very features they mock are partially what made Uncharted so popular." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Smosh Presents: Uncharted Honest Game Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Uncharted series gets an Honest Trailer '- Nerd Reactor article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Category:Third person shooters Category:Platformers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Naughty Dog Category:PlayStation